


Ineffable Reunion

by ZiKyDoesThings



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: crowley's gender fluid, mentioned emotional abuse, mentions abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: When Warlock Dowling realizes that his parents don't really love him like he should, he can't help but think of the two that ever seemed to really care about him. Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Frances. So he decides to run away to London and find them by himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Ineffable Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that if I'm going to be able to continue this for a while like I want, I'll need all the help I can get, so please feel free to drop any suggestions of things you would like to see in the future chapters.

The realization of it was slow at first, but when Warlock finally understood that his parents never really cared for him, it hurt. He cared about them. Why wouldn’t he? The way he saw it, if it weren’t for them he would never exist in the first place. However, he knew that there was something missing. Or rather someone.

He’d felt like there was something missing ever since Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis had quit. Actually, Brother Francis had quit while Nanny had gotten fired for a reason everyone refused to tell him.

Sure, he cared about his parents, but he didn’t love them. Not like he loved Nanny and Brother Francis. His parents definitely didn’t care for or love him, and that was a fact that he tried to deny for as long as he could. He knew, or at least hoped he knew, what it feels like when someone cares about you. After all, he felt without a doubt that both Nanny and Brother Francis cared about him.

Although both of them left three years ago when he was ten, they sent him something for his birthday and the Holidays every year. Brother Francis sent books while Nanny would always send some random things she claimed to have reminded her of him. Thanks to the things the two of them sent, he knew where they were staying thanks to the return addresses on the packages. At one point, he’d searched up the addresses online and found it amusing how close the two of them lived to each other.

He cared about his parents, but they didn’t care about him. That much was clear when his father called him a failure of a son and how he wished that he’d never been born, how he’d looked over to his mom and how the look on her face made it clear that she’d agreed with her husband.

Because of this, he knew what he had to do. If they didn’t want him, then he’d go to the only people on the planet that might actually care for him for real. Nanny and Brother Francis. Unfortunately though, the two of them lived in Soho, London while he lived Washington DC, Maryland due to his father being told that he was wanted back in the American Capital when he was eleven. He would have to buy a plane ticket if he ever hoped of making his way towards them. He knew how too.

He knew it was possible for plane tickets to be purchased online and he’d figured out the pin number to his dad’s card months ago. Unfortunately, his dad had his bank account set up so they would send him a text message alerting him to whenever something was purchased with his account*, meaning that Warlock would have to get ahold of his father’s wallet and phone, so he could delete the message. He knew that his father kept both on his nightstand which, of course, was in his bedroom. His bedroom that had at least one guard outside at all hours of the night.

‘Luckily, I know of another way in.’ Warlock thought, heading towards his dresser that was pressed against the wall between him and his parent’s bedroom. Slowly, he slid the dresser out of its position to reveal a door just small enough for him to climb through. He had no clue why the door was originally put there and he didn’t care. All he knew was that right now it would help get him what he needed.

Making his way inside, he was glad to find out that he was still able to stand up without being at risk of hitting his head on the beams placed between the two walls. He wasn’t as glad at all the spiderwebs that had been made in there since the last time he’d gone inside, when he’d been hiding from Nanny thinking that she would be angry at him for accidentally getting the clothes she was wearing at the time covered in mud.

Carefully, he made his way over to where he knew the door leading to his parent’s room was, having used it before to pull pranks on them while they were sleeping. He just hoped that they hadn’t covered it with anything he wouldn’t be able to move and, to his relief, they hadn’t.

He opened the small door just enough to look through and peaked over at his parent’s bed. They were both fast asleep. Quickly but quietly, he grabbed his father’s wallet and phone before making his way back into the crawl space and his room.

After tossing both wallet and phone onto his bed, he grabbed his laptop, a present that both Nanny and Brother Francis had sent him for Christmas when he was eleven along with a separate present from each of them following their usual themes, and opened it up after sitting on his bed.

It didn’t take him very long to pull up the correct site he needed. When the site asked for a phone number to send the tickets to, he’d put in his own, glad that his parents allowed him that.* The only real trouble he’d had was when he tried to get into his father’s phone to delete the message the bank sent due to his father changing the password at some point from ‘Harriet’ to ‘America’.

After checking the time his plane would take off, a few hours from then, he put the phone, card, and wallet back, not after taking out all the cash inside for himself that is, and dumped out the contents of his school bag in order to fill it up with things he would actually need like clothes and food from the mimi-fridge he’d convinced his parents to get him. He also packed the only photo he had of him, Nanny, and Brother Francis together.

He’d had a couple other photos of himself with either if them, but there was only one that had all three of them in the same picture.

~~~~~

He’d made it back to London. He had to lie and say that he had family waiting for him and make himself cry in the process, but he’d made it nonetheless and that’s all that mattered to him. It had taken hours, but eventually he’d made his way outside of the airport and tossed his phone into the nearest trash bin after writing down all the numbers he felt he would need in the future. He’d read somewhere online how police could track someone by their phones and he didn’t want to risk that being true if his parents decided to hunt him down. Only reason why he hadn’t tossed it out when he was still in America is because of how he needed it for his ticket.

Looking around, he’d half expected to see a black bentley with a red haired owner waiting for him, maybe even a white haired passenger. After all, his Nanny always seemed to know when he needed her most. To his disappointment, he didn’t see one. Not really knowing how to get to either Nanny’s or Brother Francis’s, he decided that he should just try heading into the nearest town and hope that he would meet someone who would be able to help.

Meanwhile, in the backroom of a bookshop in Soho, there was a certain Demon who just felt Warlock’s return to London.

**Author's Note:**

> *This actually is possible to do. My mom has it set up like that for hers.
> 
> *No clue if that’s actually how plane tickets work when there bought online, or at all seeing as how I haven’t been on a plane since I was a baby. If they don’t work like that, then let’s just act like they do for the sake of the plot.


End file.
